godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 9 - A Reason to Fight
It's the second or third mission i have with Alisa alone. I'm flattered that she looks up to me for combat advice, but... It's not like i can give any kind of advice. I just '''fight.' Me and my God Arc...This is combat on an 'instinctive' level. I can't really think of how i do things. I just '''do it'. Our target is a Borg Camlann. I quickly look at Alisa. She's slowly recovering. The first 'date' if i might call it that, she just stared from away, occasionally firing a recovery bullet. Now, she rarely join in battle. I feel almost my every move jauged. She's trying to analyze it, and slowly regain a thing for combat. I rush ahead when i hear the steps of the Aragami. I strike its limbs, covered by the rain of fire from Alisa's God Arc. An upward strike, and the Borg make its turning attack. I shield myself, then get back on its flank. I pull out a combo of dodging, blocking and counter-attacking which puts the Aragami in rage. I smile, facing the enraged beast. Bring it! I make an upward strike using only one hand, then change to Gun Mode and fire at will, pushed away by the recoil of the weapon. I raise my shield when it charges at me, then run between its limb, striking it left and right. It falls on the ground with a cry. I prepare a Charge Crush, which, once it hit its target, destroy the needle of the Borg, then plunge my devourer on my target. And the litany gets stronger yet, as i enter the trance. I will take you out. ---- I'm extracting the core, and hear Alisa approaching. She ask: "Skyreaper...that is your codename, right?" I sigh. Here we go. "This is my function, as well as a title." She insists: "But that is not your true name, is it ?" I look at her. "Skyreaper's who i am." Silence falls. I'm not ready to tell my story yet. I have no need. She finally say:'' "If you don't want to say your name, that's fine. But...can you at least tell me why you fight?"'' I pause. Why do i fight? I haven't really thought about it. Is there forcefully a reason? If i don't fight, i'm dead. If i didn't chose the Gods Eater life, i would be as good as dead too. Life is all about fight. From birth to death. I simply chose a path that required i fight on a daily basis. There is no grand design behind it. I chose to fight...not for protecting others. I chose to fight...not even for vengeance. I chose to fight, so that...all that i am able to do would be put to use. I fight...because i simply chose to. Maybe it is then that i will find a reason to live. For now, i'm only focused on bringing down as many Aragamis as possible. Let others give their lives if they want to protect. I will fight. I will stand. Alone against the thousands, if i must. I finally reply: "Because such is my duty." < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic